Shades of Grey
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Human kind didn't have a name for me. They always speculated, but never got it right. I've been called a demon, vampire, I've even been considered a god. No matter what they called me, it all meant the same thing: Evil.
1. Chapter 1

Human kind didn't have a name for me. They always speculated, but never got it right. I've been called a demon, vampire, I've even been considered a god. No matter what they called me, it all meant the same thing: Evil. When your kind was huddled around the camp fire, I was the thing in the dark.

When I opened my eyes for the first time, I heard a voice. The voice was soft and gentle, and yet commanded respect. I called her mother. Because although I was born into an adult body I was very much a child. Mother taught me to speak, she told me what I was and what I could do. She told me how I was different from the humans, how they were food. My mother stayed with me, for a long time. It was a normalcy to have her soothing voice in my head, her comments on the people I observed, her praise and her scolding. She eventually left me though, with simple instructions. _Create_. And so I did.

I started small in ancient Greece. Historical figures such as Hercules and Archimedes, who were brilliant in war and were considered to be blessed by the gods, were simply experiments of mine. Almost identical to humans, their powers genetic but slowly becoming less potent with each generation; they weren't the most brilliant idea.

I had never been human. I didn't share the same human attributes that everyone else in the world had. It took me a very long time to act like a human in order to meld into society. I made friends with families, lived with them and then watched them die; either of old age or illness. I was protective of the humans I lived with. They showed me kindness when they had no reason to. I learned to value loyalty and love above everything else. It meant more to me then gold or silver. As a woman I did what was expected of me. I cooked and cleaned and farmed. I made wares to sell in the market. I seemed like a normal human, although I was constantly thinking about new ideas for creatures. Many people from the villages I lived in disappeared. They were unfortunate mistakes. Certain creatures that weren't going to go very far in life, that lived in constant pain. Each and every person I changed into a creature I considered a child of mine. And it saddened me to kill them. But I would rather they be with my mother, then suffer in this life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Date: 1190. Place: England. _

"Isabella!" Lillian called, "Would you come help me with this?" She asked. I stopped weaving and walked outside to see Lillian carrying a jug of water. Lillian was a middle-aged woman. She had a husband and two sons but all three were in the holy land on King Richards third crusade. I had been living with the family for 3 years and Lillian considered me as her daughter. I was more than pleased to take on that title. I rushed over and helped her bring it into the cottage. We had a small cottage that had one bedroom. I didn't sleep so I would stay up all night, no one ever noticed. I helped Lillian around the house, we also had a tiny shop in the market of the village selling pottery. I walked over and grabbed a handle of the jug and helped her bring it inside.

"Did you here?" I asked while I stretched my back, "We have a new tax collector."

"Oh really?" Lillian asked, a little breathless from carrying the water in. She patted her dress down "I was going to open up the store. Do you care to join me?" She smiled.

"Of course." I smiled back, I went outside to the water trough and splashed some water on my neck and face and dried myself on some cloth before meeting Lillian in front of the cottage. Lillian was already sitting on the cart, which was pulled by an old horse. In the cart held a few large pots and several smaller ones. I climbed onto the cart next to Lillian and we went into the market. When we got to the shop we pulled down the heavy coth that was hanging from the front and placed the new pottery next to the others. It was only a small village, and our shop was nothing more than some wobbly wood and a holy thatch roof. The walls were heavy leather and the floor was often mud.

"Hello Lillian!" Old woman Henry called as she walked passed our shop, "And young Isabella too!" She crowed happily.

"Good day Mrs Henry," I smiled,

"Yes, good morrow Mrs Henry." Lillian smiled over a hanging shelf. "Can I interest you in a lovely vase?" Lillian asked, coming forward.

"O' well this one is lovely." Mrs Henry cooed, she smiled a content smile that only the oldest of women can possess.

"That one there is three threepence." Lillian smile coming over.

"O' well I pass by here every day. I do believe it would make a lovely gift for my young granddaughter. She was just wed you know. And to a lovely merchant sailor no less!" Mrs Henry rattled while she pulled the coins of silver from a leather pouch. She handed the coins over and Lillian handed Mrs Henry the vase. Mrs Henry tucked it under her arm and totted off down the street. Lillian gave me a knowing smile before going back to arranging the pots.

We heard the heavy trod of horses, I looked over to Lillian "The new tax collector perhaps?" I shrugged.

Lillian cleaned her hands on a cloth "Maybe you should go get the shillings?" She asked coming to the front of the shop. We watched as an almost middle aged man rod forward, followed by the sheriff and his guards, a teenage boy was also with them. They all dismounted.

"So, there will also be a third tax." The sheriff finished his sentence while brushing of the dirt from his pants.

"Another bleeding tax." I muttered.

The middle aged man turned to glare at me, I assumed he was the new Tax Collector "You have something to say?" He barked. I didn't reply and chose to stand there, a hard glare on my face. "This you're shop?" He pointed to it. I nodded stiffly.

He swaggered forward and ripped down one of the hanging displays. Lillian gasped and moved forward and two guards restrained her. "Do you have something to say about the taxes?" The tax collector glared at me before pulling down shelf after shelf of pottery. Lillian was now crying and begging him to stop, my hands clenched in anger. He walked around to the front and pushed against the support. It started to fall taking everything with it. Our shop was now a pile of rubble.

"No!" Lillian cried.

"Are you going to apologise for being so disrespectful." He sneered.

I glared at this human, he destroyed the shop that had been Lillian's lively hood for so many years, "I don't think I will." I glared. He glared at me and sighed motioning to the guards. They pushed Lillian to the ground, "No!" I growled. My breathing was becoming heavy with rage. And my eyes blazed.

"This is what is going to happen. You are going to come with me, or your mother dies." He smirked.

"Isabella, No!" Lillian cried.

"Are you going to come with me?" He asked, I looked to Lillian,

"No," She gasped.

"Yes," I growled as a plan formed in my mind, the tax collector smiled and pulled me over to the horse,

"Take me, take me not her!" Lillian tried to yell. I looked to her and smiled, telling her that everything would be okay. She was so kind, I was not her daughter, and yet she'd sacrifice herself for me.

I was lifted onto the horse and the Tax Collector got on behind me before kicking the horse. We shot off down the street. We came up to a stone house; the Tax Collector got off the horse and pulled me with him.

I was led into a dinning room, "Can you dance?" He asked,

"Dancing is simple enough. So yes." I glared,

"Good, do as I want and you can go." He smiled and went to sit down. The teenaged boy came in, "Son!" He smiled "Come watch the girl dance!" He grinned.

"The horses need tending," He muttered before glancing at me and scurrying out. The man shrugged and sat down at the head of the dining table. He leaned back in his chair and started to clap a steady beat. I glared at him the entire time; I only broke the eye contact when I did my twirls and spins. I danced for him for a full 20 minutes before I stopped. He raised an eyebrow and stopped clapping. He stood up and walked around the table coming towards me slowly.

"I did what you said, now let me go." I demanded,

"I don't think so," He growled coming forward, as he took steps closer I stepped backwards. He rushed forward and pined me to the stone. His tight grip made my skin burn, "Our fun is just beginning." He snarled.

"Your family will be cursed" I growled before spitting in his eye he glared at me and pushed me against the wall with his arm before wiping his eye with the other, "You'll die, but be cursed to walk the earth. Never to be seen, never to be heard. Never to move on to your afterlife" My growled words were cut off as he pressed against my windpipe. I reached up to his wrist and grasped it tightly. He groaned and I pushed his arm down painfully before reaching into my shoe for my dagger. I was on my feet, dagger pointed at the tax collector. I was ready to kill the human when the window smashed.

"Let the girl go!" A man yelled, pointing a loaded bow in the tax collectors face,

"Are you the famous Robin Hood?" The tax collector asked sarcastically.

"So you've heard of me." He joked. "Let her go."

"I think not!" He smirked, pulling out a sword and pulling me against him. I looked up and glared at him.

"There isn't a second option." The man warned.

"You'll never make it out of here," The tax collector laughs

"Who's gonna stop me, you?" The man laughed, lowering his bow to bend over laughing before abruptly stopping and pointing his bow once again at the tax collector.

The tax collector pursed his lips, before pushing me over to him. The stranger caught me before I wrenched myself out of his grasp. "Just thought I'd mention," The tax collector laughed "You'll be put on the most wanted list. And your family will be _questioned_" He smirked.

"You devil!" I growled,

"Whoa ho! Come on" The stranger said and pulled me out side. We were already outside of town, and the forest was close. I marched off towards the forest, I could smell the smoke of a campfire so I knew they were camp close "Hey come back!"

"I didn't need saving!" I called.

"We saved you!" A second man said, "You should be grateful!" He yelled.

"Grateful?" I yelled and spun on my heels to meet them "Grateful that I'm now an outlaw! Grateful that the woman who has given me a home for the past 3 years is going to be tortured!" I yelled at them, "Yeah, I'm bleeding grateful." I muttered before turning back around and walking into the forest. The man called Robin Hood strode forwards and took the lead. I rolled my eyes but followed. In all honesty, I was in my power to leave these humans behind. To go to Lillian and save her and then to kill the Tax Collector. But something urged me not to, urged me to be as human as possible. To go the course. I wasn't sure if it was my instinct or if it was Mother. I always liked to think it was Mother. The four of us walked in silence until we reached the camp.

"I knew you were gonna save the girl, but I didn't know you were bringing her back!" One man who was leaning against a tree crowed. I turned to glare at him and raised my hand that was still clutching my dagger and flung it at his head. It only just missed his ear. I stalked over and plucked my dagger out of the trunk of the tree.

"Fair warning. I _can_ aim." I growled. I was already in a bad mood so I needed to get things set straight with were we all stood.

"I mean ye no harm." The man replied, a friendly drunken smile on his face. I walked over to where Robin Hood stood.

"Your men are truly Merry" I whispered to him before going into the forest for a quiet place to think. I sat down on a rock and picked up a stick before I started to viciously carve it into a point.

"Gets easier you know." A man who looked to be around 30 said, crouching down next to me.

"What does?" I asked,

"Being an outlaw," He shrugged.

"You have a family?" I asked

"Sure" He nodded, "Miss em' too" He frowned slightly, "But like I said, get's easier." He nodded. "Thought I should come tell ya that there's food to be had." With that he got up and wandered back to camp. I sighed and threw my stick at the ground, tucked my dagger in my shoe, and walked through the camp. Robin Hood waved me over to him with a big smile on his face. I went and sat down next to him on the log.

"Here, What your name be?" He asked, handing me a rabbit leg.

"Isabella." I answered, taking a bite of the meat. I could eat what the humans ate, it tasted all right but it didn't sustain me. "Are you the famous Robin Hood?" I asked,

"Wouldn't know about the famous part there miss," The man on the other side of me teased.

"That is my name." The man confirmed,

"So do you burst through windows often?" I asked,

"Hey look, I was helping you miss." He defended and took a drink from a goblet.

"I didn't need helping." I growled,

"Didn't look that way to me, miss." He smirked,

I bit my tongue to stop myself making a witty comeback and settled for glaring at him and eating the food in front of me. The sky grew darker, Robin Hood had to go talk to some other men and I was quiet content drinking cheap wine with the others. I was laughing at a joke when Robin Hood came over. "I've got ye some sleeping quarters," He said I stood up and Robin Hood led me through the forest and we came to a small tent. We went inside and there was a jug of water and pine needles covered with cloth and blankets for a bed.

"Thank you." I smiled, "This is very kind of ye."

"Least I could do for ye miss." He shrugged.

"In the morning, I'd like to talk to ye." I said,

"Concerning what?" He asked.

"I think we should kidnap the Tax Collector." I said, his eyes widened and I smiled, "See you in the 'morn. Famous Robin Hood" He nodded silently before ducking out. I dabbed myself with water before laying down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling of the tent and immersed myself in my own thoughts. When I felt the sun rising I got up from the bed and washed my face before going outside. Men lay awkwardly on the ground, clutching rum and wine bottles. I shook my head and walked over to Robin Hood who was sitting down eating some bread. I sat down next to him,

"You want to kidnap the tax collector." He stated and offered me a piece of bread. I waved my hand at the bread and said,

"He's an evil man."

"That is the truth." He replied. "Shall I rally my men?" He asked

"I don't know" I shrugged, "Too many men might draw attention."

"Smart girl." He mumbled to himself.

"Well I'm surely no fool." I commented, he looked at me with surprised eyes and I mentally cursed myself. I wasn't meant to be able to hear that, it happened often. Whenever I would get too comfortable around humans I would slip. They would start to realise that I wasn't normal, wasn't human. And in a world of god fearing men, being more than human was the worst thing you could be. "When should we go?" I asked.

"Eager are we?" He asked,

"The longer we wait, the more Lillian suffers." I replied. He nodded seriously,

"Understood. I'll go get some of my best men." He said and stood up before going over and waking up a group of men. I watched as he talked, he motioned to me several times. I could've listened in on his conversations but I knew that was rude. He came over to me and I stood up to greet him. "Get ready. You are wanting to join us a trust?" He said before going into a tent. I went and sat next to what was left of one of the fires. I watched the still red coals simmer. I heard footsteps approaching then a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Robin Hood.

"I only have my dagger as a weapon." I said,

"Come with me." He said, he led me towards his tent and we both ducked inside, "I shall lend you my Long sword." He said, plucking the weapon from his bed side, "I'm better with my bow anyhow." He smiled,

"Tis' foolish to only rely on your bow." I said,

"True, which is why I shall also carry an Estoc," He said and reached under the pine needle bed and pulled out another sward. "Do you know your way around a long sword, miss?" He smirked slightly. In answer, I raised it and held it with both hands in front of me and examined it, before I swung and stopped and inch from his neck.

"I do believe I shall be fine." I answered

"Such an unusual young maiden," He murmured to himself. I bit my tongue to stop myself from answering his jibe; he already suspected me of being _different_ I didn't need any other condemning evidence against me. "We shall leave right away then, can you ride?" He asked.

"Of cause I can ride!" I said, bemused at such a question.

"For your sword," Robin said and threw me a sheath.

I nodded and buckled it around my waist. It was very large though so it hung down at my hips. I sheathed my sword and checked my dagger before going outside. Robin was already mounted on a large brown horse. "This here be your steed" Robin said, gesturing to a beautiful white mare with.

"Need a hand there, miss?" One of Robins men asked kindly.

"No, I can mount a steed. Thank you for your kindness mind ye." I smiled and walked up to the mare and patted it on the neck before gracefully lifting myself onto the saddle. The men followed suite and we rode into town. We left our horses hidden and snuck up to the Tax Collectors property.

"Go in the stable, make a noise and he'll come in to investigate." Robin chided. I nodded and I looked around before stealthily stalking up to the stables crouching low I rattled some horse shoes and made the horses whinny. I heard Robin and his men enter, no doubt so we could surround the Tax Collector once I lured him into the stable. Robin and I went to the far away door while his men went to the other door and climbed the rafters. The door we were at flung open and the Tax Collector stormed in. Robin and I acted fast and closed the door. The Tax Collector spun to look at us,

"Back again so soon?" He joked; I just smirked as Robin's men jumped on him from above and put an old potato sack on his head. The Tax collector rushed forward and out of pure luck knocked down one of Robin's men. The Tax Collector managed to get the sack off his face and he had drawn his sword. "Guards!" He called "Guards!" He called again as we all started to draw our swords one by one.

"Father!" The teenage boy yelled coming into the stables,

"Grab him!" Robin yelled, his men obeyed and put a sack over the boys head. "Go!" He yelled, we ran to the door and was met with the Tax Collectors guards. We started to run, I swiped my sword back and forth. Cutting down guard after guard we eventually made enough way for us to be able to run to our horses. Robin threw the boy over his horse and raced off into the forest. We raced back to camp and Robin pulled the boy off his horse and pushed him against a tree.

His men acted fast and quickly tied him against it and pulled off the hood. I stared at his slightly blemished face and glared.

"Where is the Tax Collector keeping her?" I asked, not wasting time with the questioning.

"Who?" He asked, slightly breathless.

"Lillian!" I growled, not in the mood to play games.

"Lillian who?" He groaned.

"Do not play games with me boy!" I yelled, crouching to get my dagger before stepping forward to place it against his throat, "Lillian! My mother! Where is he keeping her!" I screamed.

"I don't know!" He yelled, I huffed angrily an nicked his neck with my knife.

"Calm down Isabella!" Robin exclaimed, and tried to pull me away.

"He's lying!" I accused,

"You can't do this, you must leave!" Robin muttered in my ear, I relented and let him pull me away. Once the boy was out of my site Robin let me go. I stormed off to my tent and fumed silently. I was sitting and plotting the different ways I could make him talk when Robin came inside my tent and told me, "The butchers."

"What?" I asked

"They take them to the butchers, to keep them hostage and other things."

"It's the other things I'm worried about."

"We'll go in the morning, it's already getting late. She'll be alright till then. You must come eat." Robin said, and came over. I nodded and stood up and followed him out to a camp fire. I ate some potato and rabbit before making up an excuse about being tired so I could go back to my tent. I was worried about Lillian. I was never human. Unlike my children who are often born human before I change them I don't know what it's like to be human. I don't know if I'm evil. I just don't seem to _care_. I held a few things sacred and care about those similar to me. Everyone else, well I didn't care about them. To me they were nothing, cannon fodder.

Morning came quickly and I was the first to be saddling my horse. I patted my horse and she whinnied loudly.

"Ready to ride?" Robin asked,

"Yes," I nodded. I swiftly mounted and waited for Robin and his men. We rode into town and straight down the street and stopped in front of the butchers. We didn't waste time and burst through the door. I saw Lillian on the ground on her knees, with the Tax Collectors sword hovering over her neck. The animal I tried so hard to contain burst through the surface. I didn't bother to draw my sword as I crossed the room in two bounds and had him pinned in less than a second.

"Guards!" He gurgled out,

"I have your son." I taunted in his ear as he struggled, "He's tied to a tree right now. He's weak." I continued, "He cried out as I slit his throat!" I growled.

"No!" He growled angrily,

"Isabella!" Robin yelled, "Do what you must, we must leave soon." I smiled as I stood up and drew my sword. With a single swipe of my sword, his head fell off his neck and rolled around the floor. I allowed myself only a moment of soaking in the view of his headless corpse before I rushed over to help Lillian. I checked her over for wounds and when I found none life threatening I started to pull her off the ground.

"We must go." I urged.

Robin went on her other side and we went to the door "Ready?" He asked,

"Do it" I nodded my eyes set with determination. He kicked open the door and together we rushed outside, swords in one hand and our other arms holding up Lillian. About 10 guards rushed up and Robin quickly had to drop Lillian as he drew his bow. Taking down many more guards than with his sword. I too let go of Lillian as I took down guard after guard. I was still in my animal mode. I only cared about Lillian and getting her out of here. Then there was a strangled cry. Now there were the constant gurgling of the guards, but this cry was more familiar, I looked around and saw that Robin had an arrow protruding grotesquely from his chest.

"No!" I yelled and rushed over to him, I looked around and saw an archer on the roof I glared at him for a moment before he started coughing up blood. I bent down on the ground next to Robin. I reached around and snapped in the end of the arrow, Robin groaned in response, "You'll be fine." I muttered as I pushed the arrow through and out. He groaned again, "You stay awake. Don't you leave!" I commanded. I pursed my lips and exposed his shoulder before bending down and biting him.

He gasped and I pulled away, wiping the blood away from my lip with a delicate finger. The wound on his chest was already starting to heal. "Robin's injured!" I called out to his men, they quickly did away with the men they were fighting and came over to help me. When Robin was being tended to I went over to Lillian. "Lillian, can you ride?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yes." She nodded I went and helped her onto Robin's horse before I mounted my own. Robin was on one of his men's horses. I started to ride back to camp and the others quickly followed. When we reached camp I helped the men bring Robin into his tent and laid him down on his bed.

"I'll watch after him." I said.

"What about your mother?" One asked,

"She'll understand." I snapped, "Get out." I growled and glared at them. They scurried out and I sat on the bed next to him. I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart flutter. His cheeks were flushed and a coat of sweat was developing on his forehead. I sighed and my eyebrows creased in worry. He didn't open his eyes again until the moon had risen. And when he did he was in a frenzy. "You must calm down." I said standing up.

"What did you do to me?" He gasped "I can _see_ everything, I can hear the heart beat of a rabbit a mile away!" He choked,

"You'll be needing a little more than rabbit now." I joked.

"You've turned me into a monster." He accused.

"I have given you a gift" I corrected, "I saved your life." I then smiled kindly "You have a choice. You may hunt humans or you may to choose a life of hunting large game. But you always have a choice."

"You've taken away my choice!" He growled standing up.

"You might also wish to control that temper," I chided. In retrospect that was most likely the most foolish thing I had done all day. Because will those words he suddenly roared with anger as his face elongated into a muzzle and his legs transformed into the hind legs of a dog. He was a half-human half wolf creature, and stood the height of two men. Although he was crouched at the time due to the small space. "Calm yourself this instant!"I demanded, glaring at him with wise eyes. He whimpered and slowly started to change back, he was now a simpering man in tattered clothing on the ground. I sighed and crouched next to him and took him into my arms. "It will become easier with time." I soothed.

"What-what am I?" He whispered.

"Werewulf." I smiled,

"Thank you" He whispered before passing out again. I smiled like a proud mother as I lifted him into the bed and watched over him while he slept.

I travelled with Robin and his men until his men grew old and couldn't travel no more. Robin and I did not age and his men said that we must be blessed by god. When Lillian passed I knew that it was time for Robin and I to go our separate ways. Before we parted he asked me what I was, I simply smiled and said that one day he'll know. As we were saying our goodbyes, I told him that he could create others like himself, and how to do so. He hugged me and walked away. He would always be my son, and I knew that one day we would meet again.

**Okay, what do you all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Place: Italy. Date: 1376_

I was currently at a party, which sounds like a brilliant thing. Unless, of course, you're at a party that is swarming with humans and you're cherished blood thirsty children were eyeing them off like appetisers. The story behind how I came to be at such an awful event is a long one. It all started in Greece.

A human lifetime or so before that terrible party I was situated in Greece. I was trying to come up with this magnificent creature, my favourite by far. The locals had this silly legend about a creature that looks human but has red eyes and drank blood. I thought it was so clever, and their silly stories were only there to keep children from playing in the forest and getting lost. Naturally they didn't even suspect that the nice young woman who lived in the estate out of town was secretly trying to create their worst nightmare. Despite my love for the legend the creature I was creating wasn't holding up. My first try just screamed, continuously, about some fire. It was like his insides were burning, because when I performed my autopsy I found that his organs were ash. After that I started to tweak, take this away from the legend, and stuff there. I took away the fangs; I even took away their weakness of sunshine and silver. They kept dying.

It was my last attempt that drove to me move; find another piece of a different legend or idea to fit in because I was drawing blanks. The last one, at least he got through the transformation. It was three days of screaming. Just noise. Then he opened his eyes and showed me these . . . animalistic eyes, red as fresh blood. I tried to talk to him, but he only growled at me, shaking his head like an animal. It took me only a moment to realise that he had no _rational_ mind. That something must have broken inside that man because he was no longer _human_. I thought he was do dangerous, to . . . wrong. I had to kill him, send him to my mother. After that I had almost given up. But something told me, go to Italy. That something waited for me there. I trusted my instincts. So I rode to Italy.

I liked living outside of town. It made hiding bodies much easier when you didn't have neighbours. A lot of the time I'd like to have properties with a river of stream running through it, for pure convenience. I had chosen a reasonable two-story estate. It had a few farms around it, but it was still secluded. I made sure to establish myself in town, get known and go to dinners with hopeful parents of a moderately good-looking son. Naturally whenever I spoke that I didn't have a dowry to speak of it was off with me, on with the next one. I didn't take it personally, humans held money over all other things. Family, loyalty. I believe the only thing humans hold more closely than money is the need for revenge. It could start out as easily as a fight about some land, a murder of passion and one man out for revenge for things to escalate to generations of people dead. They believe _that_ was true loyalty.

Humans.

I was walking along the dirt road through some farms. It was in the direction of town, but I wasn't aiming to get anywhere. I just felt that as if I needed to go for a walk, to clear my head. It felt nice to relax, I had been ankle deep in the insides of local man the night before and it took a while to clean up. I was listening to the chirp of birds in the tree when I heard it. The most softest sound. A little boy, crying. I tilted my head and I listened before I turned around and headed towards the sound. I saw a little boy with black hair sobbing into his hands on the ground. I was next to him in a burst of supernatural speed. He looked up and me, and I was stunned. His brilliant blue eyes stared up at me, tears streaking the dirt on his face and his hair falling in his eyes. I crouched down next to him.

"Hello," I murmured softly, a friendly smile tugged at my lips. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Aro," He sniffled,

"Hello Aro, my name is Isabella. What happened?" I smiled and smoothed out his hair.

"The boys from the other farm beat me up." He used his hand to wipe his nose and I smiled a motherly smile as I ran my hand against his forehead.

"I'm sure next time they'll be crying," I said as I stood up and helped him stand. "You should be getting home now, young Aro."

"Of course, Miss Isabella." He nodded seriously as he wiped his eyes before jogging off over a hill. When he was out of sight I started my way back home.

It was foolish of me. That much I was more than willing to admit. But if I could do it again, I would. I wouldn't change a single action. But it was foolish. To give Aro that little extra strength at such a young age; I knew that it would go to his head. But I couldn't do nothing, one look into those baby blues and I was gone. The animal inside of me screamed at me to protect that boy. And it purred happily when I gave him that gift.

I kept a close eye on Aro. I stayed with him for a few years before I left again for Greece. I thought maybe the locals had made up anything else to the legend. There was no such luck, but I did gain a valuable ally. I met a man that dealt in jewels, for a little extra money I helped him for a while and in return he gave me gold and a beautiful gold and diamond bracelet. The old Greek man was a brilliant man, even though he only let me sweep the floor and make him tea.

By the time I had made it back to Italy, my young Aro was already a teenager. He was more independent and rather popular with the girls of the town. But he was always getting into trouble with those girls' brothers and fathers. I think the only reason he did what he did was because he could. He knew he was better than everyone else, even if was just by a little bit. Now I don't like humans in general. I'll find a few that if I had to, I'd kill last, and more quickly. But Aro, he believed everyone, everything was beneath him, that he was some brilliant puppet master and everything was a game. There was only one exception to his rule: Me. Whenever I would ride into town he'd drop everything and run straight to me. He idolised me, I was there for him in a moment of pain and humiliation. And I had made it so that it would never happen again. It was when he was in his late 20's and I knew he'd have to be wed soon. Meaning more trouble if he got caught messing around with another woman. I truly believed that I was going to meet Aro in town so he could introduce me to a young woman with a nice family and a generous dowry.

When I arrived, however, I found Aro laying bloody on the ally ground as three men beat into him viciously. The animal inside of me roared loudly and I answered with my own. The three men looked towards me and laughed. I was in front of them in a heartbeat and they stumbled back in shock. "Leave before I change my mind and kill you all." I growled out as my inner beast screamed at me to slit their throats. "GO! Now!" I yelled. They stumbled before running as fast as they could away. I spun around and the light of the moon caught on my diamond bracelet. I crouched down and looked over Aro's wounds. He was beaten up and broken, and had many stab wounds that no medical man could fix. Another growl left my lips as I bent down to his bloodied shoulder and bit down. He gasped and started to scream; I picked him up and ran as fast as I could back to my house.

I laid him down in an upstairs bedroom. My inner monster was still growling and pacing angrily, wanting to go back and kill those men. I had to stay with Aro though. The need to comfort him over rode the one to kill. I sat as his bed side all day. I stopped him from scratching at his chest, at pulling at his hair. I whispered comforting things in his ear. I was looking out the window when the screaming stopped. I looked at him and he was lying perfectly still. At first I thought he had died. I couldn't hear his heartbeat, or his breath. I went over to check over him when his eyes snapped open. They were blood red; he snarled and sat up at an amazing speed. I stepped back, waiting to see if I had reduced my Aro to an animal. Then he looked at me and I saw recognition in his eyes.

"Isabella?" He whispered, and then tilted his head to the side as he listened to his own voice.

"Aro, listen to me." I whispered shakily.

"I can . . . hear the horses. Their blood." He hummed, taking a deep breath.

"You listen to me." I demanded more forcefully. "You may want to . . . drink blood right now. That's perfectly normal. Aro, you're different now."

"I've always been different" he scoffed

"Even more so now, Aro, you are a vampire." I smiled,

"Vampire." He hummed the word, making it curl around his tongue. He smiled at me and I smiled encouragingly.

"That burn, in the back of your throat is a thirst for blood. Come with me now and we shall hunt." I smiled and offered my hand, he took it, his hand was as cold and hard as diamond, and we jumped into the late afternoon sun. When we landed on the ground I bit my lip to stifle a gasp when I saw Aro, where the sun hit his skin sparkled like jewels were covering his skin. He stared at his hand for a moment before I whispered "Come quickly now. Into the forest." We ran into the forest and quickly found a small hut. I could hear two heartbeats inside. "Go" I whispered, he crouched down and slowly stalked forward, I followed behind like a proud mother lion. He opened the door quickly and stalked in and bit the back of the man's neck, the woman started screaming and in a second the man was drained and the woman was twitching in Aro's arms as he drank her.

"Aro," I said, he looked up and smiled as he wiped the blood from his lips, "You mustn't let any humans know what you are, unless you're going to make them like you." I warned,

"Yes," He nodded,

"You are the first of your kind, now go." I hugged him lightly before he jumped out the open window.

This brings us back to that awful party on the year of 1376. Aro had done well for himself. He had created two other vampires that he considered brothers, two nice boys Caius and Marcus. It was interesting to note that Aro had a side effect to the turning. He could hear peoples thoughts when he touches their skin. And Marcus could see the bonds between people. A few other vampires also held special powers, none of which worked on me.

Aro had thought it would be beneficial to infiltrate human affairs. I thought it to be silly business, but I couldn't say no when Aro asked me to come to a party.

I was sitting a table, a glass of wine in my hands. I slowly swirled my wine as I surveyed the room. It was easy to see who was human and who were vampires. The vampires held whispered conversations as to which human they think would taste better. It seemed all normal. But I noticed that the vampires heavily outnumbered the humans. I knew that it wasn't just this party. There were far too many vampires. I noticed Aro stand and start to move forward, they were about to kill every person in the room.

I sighed and sipped my wine and put it back on the table before standing up and tackling a man to the ground and pushed him to the corner at the same time Aro took down his first victim. I held the young man to the ground and we watched as Aro and his kin slaughtered everyone. When they finished they looked at me, I held behind me the last human in the room.

"Stop," I growled, "You must stop this right now. You can't keep killing like this, soon there will be more of you then there are of them." I warned. "This man lives, and you uphold the law. Aro, you and your brothers must make sure everyone upholds the law," I commanded, Aro nodded grimily. I turned to the young man behind me and I pulled him up "Move," I muttered as I pulled him outside.

"W-what was that!" He yelled, I turned around and stared into his eyes.

"Tonight you have witnessed the supernatural. And you must fight it." I said,

"Me?" He asked,

"Yes, you are gifted with the strength and the knowledge," I said, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You must teach your first born, whether they are a girl or a boy. Teach them what you know, keep the bloodline." I talked in hushed tones; he hung on my every word.

"Yes, yes I will." He nodded,

"I must go, I'm sure we'll meet again." I nodded, he nodded too and we went in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

l

_Place: America. Date: 2012_

I had been on the earth for a very long time. I had spent a majority of that time making creatures, it was trial and error, so I spent a lot of time with blood on my hands. Literally. I had spent all my time creating creatures and now my children can be found anywhere, if you knew what you were looking for. I had worked hard, and dutifully and now I thought I had earned myself a holiday.

I had found a little town, Forks. It was quaint and it was close enough to Port Angeles and Seattle that hunting would be easy enough. I didn't plan to actually live in the town and become part of the community. The very thought of it made me laugh. I just planned to buy a house in the new estate, which was already packed full of humans, and lay low.

I smiled kindly at the delivery man as he carried in an antique desk chair. I loved antiques. They reminded me of my favourite eras. I had a Victorian inspired office, a big beautiful hard wood desk and matching chair. Every wall was a build in book case which I had fitted as soon as I bought the house, the wall behind the desk however wasn't a book case but was painted a warm brown and had a single large window. The room was originally a bedroom. My house was filled with statues and vases and paintings. A majority of it was one of a kind, but everything was priceless.

"Hello!" Called a woman from over the fence, I looked over and there stood a woman she was about middle age had obviously dyed blonde hair and over the top makeup. I walked over to her, my white dress swirled around my knees a perfect innocent smile was plastered on my face.

"Hello." I greeted,

"You must be the new neighbours," She smiled, why do humans always feel the need to state the obvious? "I'm Mrs. Stanley. Where are your parents?" She asked, peering around me to look at my house.

"I don't have parents." I answered,

"But, how old are you?" Her eyebrows furrowed if faux worry.

"I'm eighteen." I defended.

"Oh well, if you ever need _anything_ feel free to visit the Stanley household!" She let out a little fake laugh and clapped her hands together.

"Thank you, I better tell the removalists where to put the boxes." I said and with one last smile turned on my heels and walked inside.

When I was inside I let out a sigh, "Why, did I choose to move into the _suburbs_?" I muttered to myself, "I could have chosen I nice little cottage in the forest, but _no_." I continued to chastise myself as I grabbed a Klondike bar out of the pantry. I opened it and took a bite. I walked into my living room and sat down on my couch. I smiled at the sword above the fireplace. It was the sword that Robin had given me. I had blessed it so it wouldn't rust; little did I know when I did that I also made it indestructible. It could kill anything, including myself, so I made sure to keep it with me. I had travelled all around the world and everywhere I went I took the sword with me.

I crumbled up the wrapper of my Klondike bar and slid off the couch and onto the floor to start unpacking boxes. I used my nail to cut open the tape holding the box shut and pulled out the bubble wrap surrounding the contents. I pulled out the ornate wooden box; I used it to keep the herbs I used for spell work in. I stood up and placed it on the mantle,

"The last boxes have been unloaded ma'am." The removalists said,

"Good." I hummed while turning to face him, "The furniture too?" I asked,

"Yes." He nodded.

"Very well then, thank you." I smiled,

"The boss said that you'd pay us directly." The man frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. I pursed my lips before smiling coyly and walking over to him,

"I don't think that'd be necessary." I hummed while stroking his arm "Do you?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"N-no" He stuttered,

"That's a good man. Off you go now." I patted his shoulder and he nodded and left. "Stupid humans," I scoffed before I went back to unpacking.

My skirt swirled around my knees as my heels clicked on the tar-mac. The road was still wet from the recent rain and sparkled in the setting sun. I could hear a car approaching it drove past before slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road. A mad stepped out of the vehicle and I smiled, he turned around and saw me. I could see he was shamelessly checking me out as I strode forward. He started to walk and we watched each other as we moved closer together, he wore jeans and a leather jacket over a dark tee, he was fit and well built. When we met halfway there was a moments silence before he spoke "Hi," He smirked, looking me up and down once more.

"Hello" I almost purred as I listened to his heart pump blood through his veins.

"You need help?" He asked.

"Actually," I paused and smiled at him, he smiled readily back, "You cannot scream." I smirked before I lunged and sent a right hook to his jaw.

"Wha?" He groaned, reaching for his jaw. I aimed a kick at his shoulder and he was pushed onto his back and without hesitation shot down and crushed his windpipe with a single punch. He looked up at me and blinked, unable to speak or make a sound. I ran my tongue over my teeth and smiled before reaching down, grabbing his jacket and pulling him into the forest.

_**Place: Somewhere in Italy. **_

The sound of keys clanking against metal rang out down the hall and the solitary man in the cells looked up and dared to press his face against the bars to see who was coming. He listened in terrified silence to the two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. When they were coming closer the man pushed against the bars and scurried to the corner of the dank cell. The two hooded figures appeared in front of the cell and the man peaked up at them.

"Now," The man trilled, his disturbing happiness at the pain of others was even more disturbing than if he was a raving lunatic. "Where is your creator?" He asked.

"I told you," The man's voice trembled, "I don't know! I haven't seen him in centuries."

"Jane" The cloaked man smiled.

The man started screaming, withering on the damp cell ground. "P-please" he gasped out. He stopped his screaming,

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked,

"Okay," He whispered, for weeks he endured this torture and he just wanted it to end, "Last I knew, he was in Russia." The man shook his head, "That's all I know, I swear."

"Very well," The man said and reached into his cloak and produced a ring of keys. He picked the right one and the others clanked against the lock as it was opened. The man moved to stand up, he couldn't believe it was that easy, that after weeks of torture he was going to be free. When the cell door opened the smaller one stood in the opening. "Kill." The man waved his hand before spinning and leaving. The small one who the man could now see was only a small girl smiled before she launched herself as his jugular.

_**Place: Port Angeles**_

I happily browsed through the liquor store, a shopping basket hanging from one arm. I stopped to look at the whiskeys, "You want the Craig, aged 30 years." A smooth Scottish accent drawled from behind me. I smiled and turned,

"Oh William," I smiled, he winked as he put the whiskey in my basket, "What are you doing here?" I asked as I started to move down the aisle.

"Well I live here," he answered, "In fact, you'll find a lot of . . . more than natural beings live here." He hinted as I looked at the stack of wine in front of me.

"Is that so?" I turned to look at him.

He looked at me with a confused expression for a moment before saying "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I laughed lightly,

"This area is a spiritual nexus, that's why you settled here, why I settled here, why that gorgeous fae at the counter settled here." He paused to wink at the said Fae.

"William!" I scolded, whacking his arm lightly.

"Hey hey! Sorry!" He smiled childishly.

"Sure sure" I rolled my eyes, "So, spiritual nexus." I said "And you know this how?" He asked

"Hello, king of the Fae" He pointed to himself, "Connected to nature and the elements, remember?" He winked playfully.

"How could I forget?" I smiled kindly. I reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of red wine, "Since we haven't seen in each other in what . . . three hundred years is it? I insist that you come over for a feast." I raised the bottle of wine before placing it in the basket.

"A you feast or a real one with roast meats?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed, "With roast meats," I confirmed.

"I shall be there at eight." He confirmed, "You'll bring the scotch for after wards." He added, placing it in my basket with a mischievous look. He then strode straight past the poor Fae girl and out the door; I shook my head and placed my basket on the counter. The girl scanned my items and put them in a bag for me. I handed her the paper money and gathered my bags and change and left as well.

I then walked around the city looking for a caterer; I eventually found a suitable one. I walked inside and happily dinged the button. A prissy looking man with a scarf came into the room, "Hello, how can I help you?" He asked a plastic smile on his face.

"I need to organise a feast." I stated.

"Fantastic!" He trilled, "And when will this be?" He asked,

"Tonight, at eight" I said,

"Well that's simply impossible." He said, shrugging.

"It _will_ be done." I said, staring into his eyes, he slowly nodded. "Brilliant!" I smiled

"What do you want this feast to have?" He asked, plastic smile still in place.

"Roast lamb, roast beef, roast pork. Buns and gravy, fresh garden salads and roast vegetables." I listed, "for desert I was cakes and tarts and sweets of all kinds." I added, I knew the Fae had a sweet tooth.

"And you want all this by eight?" He asked,

"Yes." I said simply.

"Fantastic! Can you please just put your contact information here and you're feast will be there at eight." He said handing me a sheet of paper clipped to a clipboard. I quickly filled it out handed it back, "And how will you be paying for this."

"Paying? I won a free catering service? Remember?" I smiled kindly

"Oh yes of course." He shook his head "Silly me! Well that seems to be all in order. See you at eight!" He smiled at me and I took it as my queue to leave. I walked back through the city weaving my way around the streets until I reached the highway, I walked along until another car stopped.

**So, next chapter there shall be a party! How exciting. What do you all think of this chapter? **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	5. Chapter 5

**Place: Somewhere in Italy. **

A man lay limp in the arms of two vampires in dark cloaks. The man was in chains which jangled and echoed down the hallway as they dragged him past the cells. His feet were bloody and broken from being dragged over the stone floor. The vampires stopped and one produced a key, he stuck it in the lock and opened the cell door. They roughly threw the man into the cold dank cell, slamming the metal door closed with a deafening bang. The man slowly started to regain consciousness, enough to watch as the vampires smirked and walked away. He started to cough and covered his mouth, when he pulled his hand away he saw blood. He closed his eyes and leaned against the cool stone wall. "Isabella." He whispered.

**Place: Forks, Washington.**

A knock resounded throughout the house, I threw on my robe and walked to the front door. I opened it and the caterers were waiting patiently, I let them in and started talking to the human who seemed to be in charge.

"The kitchen is through there, it's all yours. I want everything ready, and you gone by eight. And back tomorrow to clean up. I have to get ready so please don't disturb me." I commanded, the girl nodded and rushed into the kitchen. I tightened the sash around my waist before going up stairs to get ready. I pulled my dress out of my closet and unzipped the plastic bag it was kept in. I had made it myself, like many of my formal clothes, and it was a bit old fashioned for the time. However, I knew William would appreciate the effort; I had befriended him in Britain before it was actually called Britain. He was a brilliant Celtic warrior, and a fantastic friend. I pulled on the dress and tied it myself at the back, the sleaves where just past my elbows and the hem swished around my knees. I smiled at myself in the mirror and pulled my ringlets into a twist, letting a few fall free. I smoothed out my dress and moved down stairs, I went into the kitchen and the working were in full swing. I ducked it and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass and went back up to my room. I poured myself and glass and waiting until the workers were done. When I heard the last one leave, it was 7:45. I thought they were cutting it a little bit close.

I went down stairs, taking the still almost full bottle with me and put it back in the fridge. I went into my entertainment room and went behind the fully stocked bar. I pulled out my finest Claret and put it in an ice bucket. Over the years my friend's favourite beverages have changed, or simply ceased to exist commercially. However, I knew he had a taste for Claret when he was human, and Rum as he got used to his immortality. I place the ice bucket on the stand next to the table. The food had already been set out and it all looked delicious. The door knocked and I rushed to answer it.

"Welcome!" I greeted, pulling William into a big hug. He wore a dark suit, which contrasted brilliantly with his red hair.

"Isabella you look lovely this evening!" He exclaimed, holding me at arm's length to look at me. I could see behind him were several others.

"Did you bring quests?" I asked,

"Oh no," He shook his head, coming in (I smiled at his lack of manners, even in three hundred years he's still as brass as always) "I thought since you were providing the feast, I'd provide entertainment, food's this way I presume?" He said, pointing towards the entertainment room, I chuckled and nodded and followed him through. "Simply fantastic" He hummed, taking in all the food. The Fae trailed in behind us, one was carrying a small harp others were holding flutes and fiddles. They started to play a soft Celtic melody as we sat down at the table. William dug in straight away, enjoying the feast; I on the other hand ate only small portions.

After his fifth plate full of food he leaned back in the chair and took a sip of his Claret. "Lovely," he hummed,

"Now you're done stuffing your face, shall we talk?" I jested,

"Of course," He nodded,

"So, I hear you have made enemies with the trolls?" I raised an eyebrow,

He groaned, "They started it, I swear."

I laughed loudly, "I'm sure they did," I nodded, taking a sip of wine "However, that's not what I hear from Darius." Darius was the first of the trolls, the king.

"Darius is a fool and a thief!" William growled, thumping his open palm against the table, making the plates and glasses shake.

"Calm yourself," I murmured, he sighed angrily and took a sip of wine. "How about you explain your predicament, hmm?"

"He ordered for my daughter to be killed, and then to steal the crown jewels." He muttered angrily, trying with all his will to keep his anger under control, however despite his efforts his anger was causing a large storm to start outside.

My eyes widened as such an accusation, "It saddens me to see my children fighting so," I muttered, "But I understand your anger, I trust that Celeste is okay?" I asked,

"Yes, yes of course she is. I wouldn't let a daughter of mine go about without the necessary skills to defend herself!" William scoffed,

"But come now, when did this happen, one hundred, two hundred years ago? I think we put this nastiness behind us, after all, you did attempt you convert his land." I said,

"No excuse for an assassination attempt on my first daughter!" He thundered,

"Calm yourself!" I ordered, my voice rising slightly. I sighed, I realised my efforts were useless, some of my children were just destined to be enemies of one another. However I had made it law that killing the head of the species is forbidden, mainly because losing my first borns would cause me unmentionable grief. "Shall we dance?" I asked, standing up.

William smiled, glad that I had stopped the nasty topic of conversation "Gladly," As if on cue the Fae started to play a lively tune, I laughed merrily and took William's hand as we moved about the room. We danced for many songs and when we were done we retired in front of the fire place with a scotch in hand. When midnight rolled around William was very much intoxicated, mumbling about something or another.

"Get him home safely," I said to the young Fae girls who had been playing the music, they nodded and curtsied to me before helping William into a car.

The following day, as the humans were cleaning, I pondered what William was saying about the spiritual nexus. I decided I should scope out the area to see what other children of mine were lurking. I took to the streets of the small town, smiling at the humans, and making small talk with the ever annoying Mrs Stanley. That's when I saw them, the site of them instantly made me smile: Vampires.

One was a male, blonde, who was arm in arm with a short almost pixie like female. They're closeness told me they were mates, they were gazing into a jewellery shop window and the female tapped the males arm excitedly and pulled him inside. I saw him roll his eyes, and that's when I noticed the colour. Never before had I seen one of my children with such a colour to their eyes. They were golden, honey like. I watched curiously, moving closer. I pretended to look at the jewellery shop's display but I was really watching the two vampires. The female gushed over a necklace as the blonde watched her with adoring eyes, he obviously didn't care for the jewellery but as long as his mate was happy he didn't seem to mind being dragged around the street. They purchased the necklace and I watched from the corner of my eye as they walked down the street.

I decided against confronting them directly, I didn't want to frighten them off. Instead I followed them, and as they went around the corner they met up with another two vampires; each had the strange colour eyes. One was a stunning blonde female, another was a brawny male. The pixie-like one started to talk, "Jasper just bought me this adorable necklace!" She gushed, a huge smile on her face.

"Carlisle called from the hospital; he's going to be late and said to meet him at the hunting ground." The blonde girl said,

"I know, I saw." The pixie said, her statement increased my curiosity. I wondered if I should follow them to their 'hunting grounds', but again decided against it. Vampire's senses become considerably heightened when they're on the hunt. I was also wondering why they're coven member 'Carlisle' was at the hospital. I decided to check it out. I made it to the hospital and walked up to the desk,

"Hello, is there a Carlisle here?" I asked,

"Yes, Dr. Cullen is seeing a patient, would you like me to page him to see if he can fit you in?" The woman behind the desk asked kindly,

"No, no thank you." I answered and left. He was a doctor, how could one of my vampiric children keep their thirst under control to be a doctor? I decided to ask around, many of the humans I spoke to simply said they moved here last year, and that Dr Cullen was the best doctor they have ever had. He and his wife had adopted five teenage children who go to the local high school. This continued to baffle me; I couldn't believe that I had become so clueless as to what some of my children were doing. Such a large coven was barely heard of, and their strange coloured eyes were a continuing source of mystery. I went to the small reservation west of the town, to see if they had anything to add. I found some teenagers on the beach,

"Hi," I greeted, holding out my hand for a hand shake,

"Hey," The boy smiled, shaking my hand, his skin was like fire. I grinned: a skin walker. It was obvious that William was right about supernatural beings being attracted to the area. "I'm Jake,"

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you, Jake." I said,

"I haven't seen you before," He stated,

"Oh, yes I'm rather new in town." I answered, and he laughed, "Did I say something humorous?"

"Well no, it's just for a teenager you use some strange words." He shrugged, I pursed my lips, I'd have to change that. He noticed my expression and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. So are you going to Forks High?" He asked as we walked down the beach towards his friends.

I hadn't thought about that, it would give me a brilliant opportunity to investigate the strange vampires. "Yes," I eventually answered, "I haven't enrolled yet though," I continued, I wondered briefly what high school would be like. We reached his friends,

"This is Embry and Quinn, guys this is Bella." He said, introducing us. My eyebrows furrowed at the nickname,

"Bella?" I asked, peering up at him.

"Yeah, Isabella's too long." He shrugged, I studied him for a moment before shaking my head.

"So, I was wondering." I said, "Do you know the Cullen's?" my question made them all stiffen and the youngest looking one, Quinn, even started shaking. I knew this to be a sign that a skin walker is about to shift into their animal form. I took a step back just as a precaution and Jake put his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah, we know them." Jake answered, his teeth were clenched, obviously trying to retain his own anger at my question, "Why?" He asked, his eyes were guarded and I was so very tempted to enter his mind to see what he was thinking, however I always tried to respect my children's privacy. It was obvious that the Cullen clan and this clan of skin walkers had a violent history between them.

"They just seem to be a little . . . different." I said, I wondered why their clan leader hadn't told them about me. Even if they were tenth generation they knew of their mother, me. Didn't they feel the pull? They were treating me as if I were a human, maybe they thought I was human.

"That's putting it lightly," Embry scoffed, a smile tugging at his lips.

I laughed lightly and returned the smile, I check my watch and said "I have to be going; however I'm sure we'll see each other around."

"I'm counting on it," Jake said with a flirty smile and I smiled to myself as I turned around and walked back through the forest to Forks.

It was obvious that the Skin Walker clan had something against the vampire coven in the next town, just another mystery that I was determined to solve.


End file.
